Peach Party
by RavenRogue
Summary: Princess Peach is tired of being under-estimated. Everyone thinks of her as the damsel in distress. So Peach leaves her kingdom and goes on an adventure. Peach and Daisy lovers will enjoy this story. Please review! No flames, please! Last chapter UP!
1. The trouble with Mario Party

Peach Party  
  
The first chapter, The problem with Mario Party  
  
"Now for the Bonus Star give-away! The first one goes to the person with the most coins held during the game." Toad explains. Peach has her fists clutched at her chest and is sadly staring down at them. During the Party she didn't collect one star! "And the winner of the Coin Star is......" Toad pauses to build suspense. "MARIO!" He tosses the Coin Star to Mario. "The next is the Happening Star, and it goes to the person who landed on the most Happening spaces. The Happening Star is......LUIGI!" The Happening Star is tossed to Luigi. Peach, her blue eyes becoming watery from her failure, begins gritting her teeth. "And the final Bonus Star, the person who got the most coins in Mini Games, the Mini Game Star goes to.......WARIO!" Toad hands the Mini Game Star to Wario. "And now, let's see the winner!" The lights begin darting back and forth across the stage as three platforms rise up underneath Wario, Mario and Luigi. Peach, forgotten, sadly steps behind the curtain and glances back only to see that Mario won.....again.  
  
Peach sighs and wipes the tears off of her cheeks. No one had missed her. In the ten times Peach had played this game, she had always lost to Mario. Her jogging turns into running, and eventually into a sprint. Bumping into the stage hands, she races towards her castle, sobbing. "Am I that worthless? That I can't even win at a stupid party game?" Peach demands to herself. She throws open the doors to her room, flings herself face down on the bed and sobbs. For every birthday party they always played the same game, Mario Party. Peach's birthday would be coming up in a month, and she would once again have to face losing to Mario on her birthday. Then, Mario came in.  
  
"Peach? Are you okay?" He asks. Peach jumps from her bed. "I'm fine." She says bitterly. Mario approaches Peach. "Why'd you leave? I needed my damsel in distress to congratulate me!" He tells her. Peach snaps. "Is THAT all I am to you?! A damsel in distress who can't take care of herself?! I haven't been kidnapped by Bowser is three years, and you STILL think of me as a stupid damsel in distress!" She yells. "Well, you know what, Mario?! GET OUT! Get out of my room, get out of the castle, get out of the Kingdom, and leave ME alone!" She pushes Mario out the doorway and slams the door in his face. "But Peach-!" Mario began just before the golden door to Peach's room was slammed in his face. Mario slowly walks off.   
  
Then there's another knock at the door. "Peach, Luigi and Koopa are here to see you." She hears Toad say through the door. Peach scribbles something on a piece of paper, gets a nail, opens the door and nails the sign to her door and then slams the door shut again. 'Go away', the sign reads. Despite the door sign, Luigi, Koopa Troopa, Toad, Boo, Goomba and Shy Guy enter Peach's room. "We're worried about you." Shy Guy tells Peach. "Are you sad because you lost the game?" Toad asks. Peach clenches her fists at her sides and tries her best to be polite. "It's not just that.....it's.......oh, you wouldn't understand." She sighs. Toad smiles. "It's okay, Peach. I'm sure you'll win the next Mario Party. I have a feeling." He tells her. "Why? You're going to let me win?" Peach demands. "You think I'm too small and pathetic and weak to actually win it?! Well, GET OUT!" She shoves them all out the door and shuts and locks her door.   
  
"Just because I'm a girl..." Peach murmurs. "Daisy wouldn't listen. She never forgave me for accidentily tripping her in 'Candle Light Flight'." She sighs. "No one'll ever understand." Then there's a bang on the door. "Toadstool! Open up!" Peach hesitates. Who called her Toadstool? It could be none other than Daisy. Peach opens the door a crack. "Yes?" She asks. "Toadstool! Let me in!" Daisy snaps, pushing the door open all the way and walking in. "First you trip me in 'Candle Light Flight', then you don't invite me to your birthday party, THEN you hog up all the attention from the Mario Borthers and NOW you think of me as one of those worthless Koopas! What NEXT?!" Peach turns her back to Daisy and heads over to her window. "That's it...." She murmurs, glancing at her sheets. "What's it?" Daisy demands. Peach turns around to face Daisy. "Don't worry. Tomorrow you won't have to hold your anger any longer." She tells the other Princess. Daisy looks confused. She leaves the room. Peach opens up her closets and cabinets and pulls out all her sheets and blankets. Then she pulls out two suit cases and begins packing them full of clothes and other items, including several Gaddlights and Mushrooms. "Come Night fall, Daisy won't be bothered by me anymore."  
  
********************  
  
Peach wraps a black cloak around her and puts on heavy make up. She lowers the hood of her cloak and darkens her hair to black. "No one will be able to recognize me...." She says to herself. Peachs puts her hood back on and heads over to the window. She grips the sheet lader and slowly descends down onto the grass below. Peach jumps over the moat and heads towards town. Her long plan to gain some respect was just beginning....... 


	2. The plan in action

The second chapter, The plan in action  
  
  
  
Peach enters the Mushroom Village and heads towards the Inn. She speaks the the woman at the front desk. "My name is....." Peach pauses in thought. "Cherry Blossom," She knew it was a lame alias, but it was all she could think of. "and I'd like a room here." The woman Toad nods. "Alright, the cost will be 10 coins per night." Peachs hands the female Toad 20 coins and says;"Just two nights for now." The woman hands Peach the room keys to room number 904. "Your room is on the third floor." She tells her. Peach nods and takes the keys. She heads up to the third floor in the elevator. She enters her room(Which looks like Link's room in 'The Stock Pot Inn', minus the treasure chest) and sits down on her bed. She had left behind all her pink dresses, because everyone would recognize her if she wore them. Instead she brought several long-sleeved black, white and dark red dresses. Peach begins to unpack her things.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Back at the Mushroom Palace, Mario opens the door to Peach's room and enters it along with Luigi. "Peach? Are you alright?" Mario asks. When he sees the room empty and many of Peach's things missing, they fear that Peach was kidnapped and robbed by the Koopa Kids! "It must've been Daisy!" Mario says confidently. Luigi is silent, as usualy when Mario suggested Daisy did something terrible. They head over to Daisy's house.  
  
**************  
  
Daisy is filing her nails when they enter the shack. "Oh, Luigi! You did FINE job at collecting coins in that stupid Mansion! You had enough to buy yourself a Mansion and ME a shack! How generous!" She tells Luigi sarcastically. Mario steps up angrily. "What did you do to Peach?!" He demands. "I didn't do a damned thing to your Princess! All I did was tell her I'd never forgive her for the things she did to me." Daisy replies rudely. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to sweep my shack." She pushes Luigi and Mario out the door.   
  
"Okay, so it wasn't Daisy....." Mumbled Mario. "It must be Bowser!" Luigi shakes his head. "We haven't seen him in three years." He tells Mario. "Yeah, but Peach is always being kidnapped by Bowser! You know how she is." He reminds Luigi.   
  
Inside, the shack, something dawns on Daisy. She jumps to her feet and runs out of the shack. "Did it ever occure to you that she might have run away?" She calls after the Mario Brothers. Mario and Luigi turn around. "Peach wouldn't run away!" Mario protests. Daisy appraoches them. "Don't you remember yesterday? I was watching the Mario Party Game, and she looks pretty sad when she lost again. And I overheard her yelling at you two. You are pretty disrespectful to Toadstool, Mario." She reminds them. "Hey!" Mario says angrily. "I am NOT disrespectful to Peach!" Daisy shakes her head. "She was pretty angry at you. You never know what she might do. You don't know the side of her that I do. She may seem cute and sweet, but she's secretly mischievious." Daisy grins. "But, whatever. I don't know what YOU'll do if you don't believe me, 'cause Bowser has a few new tricks up his sleeve and it'll be harder to infiltrate his lair." She heads back into her shack. "And next time you get a haunted Mansion, Luigi, get enough to buy ME a mansion!" She slams the shack door, casuing dust to fly everywhere. Luigi sighs. "Maybe she's right. Maybe Peach DID run away. She seemed tired of people mistreating her just because she couldn't win at Mario Party." Mario shook his head. "But Peach isn't rash. She'd talk it out, not run away." He reminded Luigi. "You're just in disbelief that Daisy would do it." Luigi glared. "And YOU're in desbelief that Peach would leave you!" He snaps. "Fine." They says simultaneously, turning their backs to eachother. Luigi heads towards Daisy's shack and Mario heads towards Bowser's lair.  
  
Luigi knocks on Daisy' door. "What NOW?!" Daisy demands, swinging the rickety door open. "WHAT, Luigi?" She demands. "You didn't kidnap Peach, really, did you?!" Luigi asks. Daisy groans. "For the last time, I didn't do ANYTHING to Toadstool! Would you stop believing that damned brother of yours and believe ME for a change?!" She tells Luigi. "And if she didn't run away, maybe it was Wario." Daisy heads back into her shack and begins sweeping. Luigi enters Daisy's shack. "Ew. What a dump." He mumbles. "It's YOUR fault." Daisy snaps. Luigi turns his attention back to Daisy. "Why don't you come live in my Mansion." Daisy doesn't stop sweeping or even look at Luigi. "What's the catch?" She asks, sounding absent minded. Luigi shrugged. "There's no catch." He tells her. "That mansion kind of creeps me out when I'm alone in it...." He says, sounding frightened. "You chicken." Daisy grumbles.   
  
"So THAT's the catch." She says. "I have to live with a chicken." Daisy set down her broom. "I think I can ajust." She tells Luigi. "It'll be better than living in this shack you bought me. Just let me get some things real quick." Daisy walks into her room and sits down in her chair. She opens the cabinet in her side table and sees that her journal is gone! "Hey! Someone took my journal!" She stands up indignantly, her hands on her hips.   
  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile, in Bowser's lair, Bowser is reading Daisy's journal. "Hmmm....." He mumbles. "She seems to hate Princess Toadstool as much as I do!" Bowser looks thoughtful. "Maybe if I kidnap this girl she'll help me kidnap Toadstool!" He snaps his fingers. "I'm a genious! All I need to do is infiltrate her castle!" An evil Goomba walks up to Bowser. "Um, she doesn't live in a castle. She actually lives in a shack." He tells the Koopa King. Bowser shrugs. "That'll make things easier." He laughs in his evil way. "Goombas! Go kidnap Daisy!" The Goombas rush off.  
  
****  
  
"I'm sure you just misplaced it." Luigi told Daisy as he searched for her journal under the table. Daisy was standing indignantly with her arms crossed. She didn't want to get dust on her new dress, and that was why she wasn't looking, or so she said. "I NEVER misplace things, Luigi." Daisy informed him. Then, the window shattered in the other room. Daisy and Luigi froze. Daisy stared at the door leading to the kitchen. "Wh....what was that?" She inquired quietly, trying to keep calm. "Luigi, go in there and see what made that noise." Luigi shook his head and jumped up. "Uh-uh! You do it!" He told her. "Oh, fine." Daisy grumbled. She swung the rusty door open and then shut. There was a crashing noise through the door, then Daisy screaming. Then another crashing noise, then a loud thudding noise. Luigi turned the knob cautiously and opened the door a crack. "D-Daisy....?" He inquired. He glanced around the kitchen. Plates had been smashed, so had the window. The chairs and table had been turned over. The footprints in the dust resembled Goomba footprints and Daisy's high heels. From what Luigi could tell, the Goombas had broken in through the window, Daisy had thrown plates at the Goombas in an attempt to stop them, then they had hit Daisy on the head with a chair/plate to knock her unconsious, and then they dragged her out the window!  
  
Luigi jumped up onto the counted and jumped out of the window. "Where'd they take her?!" He demands as he ran down the hill. "I'll save you, Daisy!" He said confidently, but all the confidence on his face disappeared when he saw a huge haunted house. "Or maybe I'll get Mario to do it...or maybe Toad? Yoshi...?" Luigi sighed. "They probabely wouldn't help her, anyway....." Luigi headed slowly and cautiously towards the haunted house.  
  
**********************  
  
Peach was staring at the wall. She could faintly hear 'The Song of Storms' coming from the room behind her. Peach pulled out a green Mushroom and ate it to try to lift her spirits. But still she missed her friends. Peach sighed. She pulled out her CD player and put on her headphones. Some Mario Party 4 Music began playing. Peach lay down on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
When Daisy opened her eyes she was on the cold ground of a dungeon! Daisy jumped to her feet. She examined the room. After a few seconds, Daisy pushed a brick and the door opened! She headed towards the door, but the moment she lets go of the brick, the door closes! She then notices the teenagers from Maniac Mansion. "Hey, um, how'd you get in here?" Daisy asks. Dave walks up. "We were captured by Edna and we were thrown in here." He tells Daisy. "Yeah, well, could you hold this brick in place?" She asks. "Sure." Dave holds the brick in place and the door opens! But Dave and the others are too busy mumbling something about some Sandy girl to notice. Daisy walks through the door and heads down the hallway.  
  
She walks up the steps and arrives in Bowser's throne room, where he and two Baby Bowsers are playing Darts of Doom. When Daisy approaches them, they all turn, so no one notices that one of the Baby Bowsers made a bullseye. The Baby Bowser let out a growl of terror and pulled his darts out of the dart board. Daisy placed her hands on her hips. "You kidnapped me!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Bowser. "Heh heh......Well, Daisy, I didn't expect you to figure out that if you just hold down the door knob as you open the door to the dungeon that it'll open." Bowser laughed. Daisy got a blank expression. "I didn't, but thanks for the info." She said. Bowser placed his hands on his hips. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to get some vengance on your sister Toadstool." He explained. Daisy's annoyed expression faded.   
  
"Vengance? On......Peach?" She whispered to herself, staring at her feet. "My sister? Could I really do that to her......?" Daisy is silent for a moment. "I'd like that." She says, smiling as she looks up at Bowser. She crosses her arms. "Well, don't just stand there! Let's get this plan into action!" Bowser laughed as Daisy became just out of hearing distance. "Naiive girl! Did she really believe that she'd be benefited in this? Bwa ha ha ha ha! Once I'm rid of that meddlesome Peach, Mario will fall easily! Then Daisy will be mine to crush. And, if I have time, I'll just get rid of what's-his-face......ya know, the kid with the green hat." He looked down at the two Baby Bowsers. They shrugged.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Peach gasped and opened her eyes. She looked around the dark room. Nothing was there. She checked her watch. Midnight. She yawned and went into the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and, when she looked up into the mirror, realized that her hair had gone back to its normal color! She searched through her suitcase for black hair dye. None was left. She hadn't planned for this! Peach embraced herself. "What am I to do....?" She wondered aloud. "I wish......I wish that Daisy were here....." She whispered. "She'd know what to do."   
  
Peach walked over to one of the closets and opened it. "Oh? What's this?" She pulled out a Pirate's outfit. "It's my size, too." She pulled out several other outfits including a space-ish uniform, a witch costume, a cowgirl outfit, and an archeologist-style costume. Peach tried each of them on, and, conveniently, they all fit her. "They must have been left here by the people who used to live here." She mused. She kicked open an old trunk that was also in the closet. Inside were a bunch of hats, each one going with one of the different costumes. Peach, now sporting her new gun-slinger outfit and carrying her suitcases(She's now carrying two so that she can bring along the costumes and hats), walks out of her apartment and leaves the Inn. She decided to move to the West. It would be a really long road, but she knew that she really didn't have a choice but to keep moving.  
  
*******************************  
  
Luigi knocked on the door to the Haunted house. "H-hello....?" He calls. No answer. He backs away and runs down the hill, his phobia of ghosts kicking in. He runs back to the Mushroom Palace. He enters the King's throne room. "Any luck finding Peach? Has Mario been back yet?" Luigi asks. The King shakes his head. "No, Mario has not been back yet. I thought he'd be with you." He told Luigi. "And, Peach has not returned, either. She's been gone for what seems to be so long.....I'm worried." The King sighs. "Don't worry, your Majesty. I will find your daughter!" Luigi assures him. "Thank you!" The King says. "Thank you.......um.....wh-what's your name again?" Luigi falls over. "Luigi." He replies.   
  
***************  
  
A little while later, Mario is standing infront of Bowser's castle when Luigi comes racing up. "Haven't you gotten in yet?" Luigi inquires. Mario shakes his head. "I'm wondering how to get in without being spotted by Bowser." He explains. "Well, c'mon, we'll think of a plan in West Mario Land." Luigi suggests. So the two of them walk towards Western Mario Land. They see a sign that reads "Now Leaving Northern Mario Land". Then, they come across a train. "Howdy!" The train greets them. This is not surprising. It IS Mario Land, after all. "Climb aboard the train to Western Mario Land Capital, Western Mario Land Town and Western Mario Landville." "Who the hell named these places?" Luigi grumbled as he and Mario boarded the train.  
  
They are sitting across from a pretty blond Gun-slinger girl. She glances towards them, then freezes. Luigi examines the girl. She's wearing a pink dress--very much like Peach's--with a black cloth over it. For a belt she has a rope(Or maybe it was an ammo belt. It was hard to tell.) and she was wearing a cowboy hat. "Haven't I seen that girl before?" Luigi wonders aloud.   
  
It turns out, as you may have already guessed, that this girl is Peach. At the next stop, she is relieved to get off the train. But, it doesn't last for long. The very second that she jumped off of the train, she heard Luigi's voice saying;"Well, this is our stop!" Peach narrowed her eyes and grunted in annoyance. She ran towards the Milk Bar. She pulled her cowboy hat down over her eyes, making her look very mysterious and beautiful. She throws open the doors to the Milk Saloon and takes a seat. Much to Peach's displeasure, Mario and Luigi sat at the table right behind her.  
  
"I wonder where Peach went.....?" Mario sighs. "I just KNOW that it was Daisy who kidnapped her!" Peach wasn't looking, but she could tell that Luigi glared. "Daisy didn't do it! She would never do that to her sister." The Barkeeper walked up to Peach. "What'll it be?" He asked. "One cup of milk." Peach replies, trying to keep her voice low. The Barkeeper nods and walks off to get Peach's order. "It doesn't matter what you think or what Daisy said! I know she kidnapped Peach!" Mario snapped at Luigi. Peach glanced over at the two, but quickly turned her face when Luigi looked her way. "Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere?" A voice inquired. Peach froze, then realized that the voice wasn't addressing her. Peach looked over her shoulder to see a man talking to Mario. "Aren't you the guy who always saves Princesses?" Mario nodded. The man turned to Luigi. "And you're his brother! You know.....Larry, Liggie......" He guessed. Peach stood up, and, out of force of habit, spoke. "His NAME is Luigi." The man, Mario and Luigi turned towards Peach. "How do you know that?" Luigi asked. Peach coughed nervously. "E-everyone knows that. Everyone with a brain." She replied, lowering her voice. She turned her back to the three of them, dropped a few coins on the counter, drank the rest of her milk and left the Milk Bar.   
  
"That was close." Peach sighed once she was well away from the Milk Saloon. She leaned up against a building and wiped some sweat from her forehead. "This place is a little too dangerous." "HELP!" A Koopa-sounding voice shouted. Peach whirled around to face where the scream had come from. At the end of the road, a bank was being robbed. Peach runs up to the scene, drawing her gun. She shoots and shoots at the thief. The evil Koopa thief falls to the ground. He lets out a scream, gets to his feet and runs off. Everyone comes running to see what happened. Everyone gasps. "You stopped the robber! I owe you my life!" The Bank Koopa exclaims. Peach is shocked at what she had done. She had foiled a bank robbery! "Who are you?" Peach turns to face a crowd of awed people. Luigi and Mario are umong them. "I'm....." Peach whispers. "Cherry Blossom." She lies. She turns and runs. "I have to get away from this place." She whispers to herself. She boards a train to Northern Mario Land.  
  
***********************  
  
Daisy leaves Bowser's castle. "This plan is perfect. Once I get rid of my sister I'll be the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, like it should have been." She cackles. Her foot kicks something. She knees down and picks it up. "Peach's......The Peach Doll! It must've fallen out of Peach's bag....." Daisy shakes her head, places her hands on her hips and stands up. "What am I so worried about her for? Hmph." She walks towards her shack.   
  
***************  
  
Peach is walking around Northern Mario Land and spots what looks like a dilapadated old house. "I bet that no one will ever look in here for me." She muses. She knocks on the door. "Hellooooooo?" She calls. Nothing. Peach lets out a sigh of relief. "Time for a new outfit." She pulls out her Witch facade. "This is pretty." She comments. She changes into it.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"I have a strange feeling about that Cherry Blossom woman....." Mario thinks aloud. "I bet that she's the one who kidnapped Peach!" Luigi sighs in annoyance. "You say that EVERYONE kidnapped Peach!" He tells Mario. "Well, anyway," Mario begins. "Peach's captors would probably find an abandoned building to hide Peach in. Can you think of any?" Luigi snaps his fingers. "That's it!" He shouts. "I remember I saw an old Haunted House in Northern Mario Land!" Mario nods. "We should check there! Let's go!" 


	3. The chase around the land

The third chapter, The Chase Around the Land  
  
"I still think that I should try to infiltrate Bowser's lair." Mario said. "How about you go investigate that house and I'll infiltrate Bowser's lair?" He suggested. Luigi opened his mouth to protest, but Mario didn't let him speak. "Good! Then it's settled!" Mario rushed off. "But-!" Luigi protested. But Mario was too far away to hear. "Could I hire a Toad?" Luigi grumbled as he headed towards the Haunted House.  
  
*************  
  
Daisy entered her shack and picked up her broom, which was actually a tree branch with some hay tied onto the end. She began sweeping up the dust and broken plates when she saw the door to her bedroom was ajar. She remembered what had happened earlier. "Damn. Now that Luigi is probably all worried about me." She grumbled. "I guess I'll check in on the big baby." Daisy leaned her broom against the wall and headed towards Luigi's Mansion.  
  
*****************************  
  
Luigi walks up to the door of the Haunted House. He knocks on the door. "Hello?" He calls. He hears the sound of high heels clacking. "Oh, good. Whoever it is, it's not a ghost." Luigi sighs, relieved. The door cracks open and a witch looks out. "Yes?" The witch inquires in a low voice. Luigi let's out a scream of terror and runs to find Mario. He catches up with him in no time. "M-Mario! Peach is being held c-captive by a SORCERESS!" Luigi tells Mario. "A sorceress?!" Mario gasps. They run back to the Haunted House to find out exactly what is going on.  
  
**************  
  
Peach sighs and burries her face in her hands. "That was Luigi. I must have scared him because of.......this...." Peach pulls the Witch hat off of her head. "I guess I can't be here anymore." She looks at the hat bitterly. "I still haven't forgiven them." Peach stands up. "So, I'm off!" She leaves the Haunted House.  
  
****************************  
  
Daisy rings the doorbell. No reply. She waits five minutes. Still no reply. She bangs on the door and waits a couple minutes. No reply. "LUIGI!" Daisy shouts at the top of her lungs. "GET OUT HERE!" No reply. Daisy turns her back to the front door and storms off towards the Mushroom Palace.   
  
When she reaches it, she places her hands on her hips as she waits for the drawbridge to lower. "State your business!" A voice shouted. Daisy sighed in annoyance. "I plan to murder the entire Toadstool Royal Family, steal the throne and hand the land over to King Bowser." She says sarcastically. There's a moment of silence. "We have that on the list of 'people not to let in', but it's not in that order. So, you're clear to enter." The Toad replies. The drawbridge lowered. "Geez. Does Toadstool even realize what morons she has working for her?" Daisy grumbled as she walked across the drawbridge. She threw open the door to the throne room. "Hey! She's not allowed in here!" A Toad Guard shouted. Daisy continued to walk towards the throne. Geez. Had her sister been so afraid of her that it was the law not to let her in? Oh, well. Daisy stood infront of the King.  
  
"Daisy!" The King gasped. "What brings you here?" Daisy norrowed her eyes. "Toadstool ran away, didn't she?" She inquired. The King nodded. "I picked it up when the two Lame-io Brothers came to my door demanded if I had kidnapped my own sister." Daisy explains. "I see I'm not welcome here, so I just came to return this." She holds up the Peach doll, hands it to the King and turns around to leave. "Daisy," The King began. Daisy stood, waiting for the King to say more. When the King realized that he had her attention, he continued. "it is well known that you are after the throne of the Mushroom Kingdom. That is why you are not welcome. Maybe if you hadn't tried to kill Peach during a Tennis Game with your Tennis racket, or that other time when you tried to knock her unconsious with your golf club, or that OTHER time when you tried to knock her off her kart." Daisy said nothing, instead continued to walk out the door.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Peach boards a train to Southern Mario Land, now wearing a Pirate outfit. She reaches the beach of Mario Land, named Peach Beach. She looks out into the water to see Daisy's Cruise ship, in which her sister treasured. Peach smiled a little. She walked along the port to see a ship with a sign saying 'For Sale'. Peach payed the amount of coins and sailed off in her ship.   
  
Luckily, the ship was easy to steer. However, for someone who had never sailed in a ship before, it was very difficult. She accidentily sailed into Pirate's territory. Unknowing of this fact, Peach got out of her ship and walked into a cave.   
  
***************  
  
Meanwhile, Daisy was trying to get back to her shack, when she accidentily boarded the wrong bus! "What do you MEAN, 'this bus only goes to Southern Mario Land'?!" Daisy demanded to the Bus Driver. "I mean exactly what I said." The bus driver told her. "Isn't this the 833?!" Daisy asked, getting a headache. "This is the 832, Miss." The bus driver told her. Daisy's eye twitched. She got off the bus at Peach Beach. She was walking along the docks when a Koopa Kid pushed her into the water.   
  
"Hey!" Daisy shouted, spitting the water out of her mouth. Suddenly, a whale rose out of the water below her. It sprayed water out of its blowhole and Daisy went flying off. She landed right infront of the entrance to a cave. "Ahhhhh......!" Daisy cried as she tried to sit up. She had landed on a rock! She rubbed her back. "Ouuuuuuch....." She complained, finally standing up. She walked into the cave. She saw Captain Bowser about to hurt Koopa Troopa! "That's mean!" Daisy shouted. "He doesn't have a sword!" Captain Bowser laughed. "And just what are you going to do about it?!" He demanded. "Nothing, I guess." Daisy shrugged and turned her back to the Koopa Captain. She was headed for the exit, when--  
  
"You!" A voice shouted. A girl in pink wearing a captain's hat came rushing past her. Daisy fell. "Hey! I wish people would stop pushing me!" She shouted at the female Pirate captain. Then, it hit her. "That pink dress...." Daisy whispered as she watched the captain defeat Captain Bowser. "The way she runs......that hair....that voice.....P-PEACH!" Daisy jumped up and pointed and accusing finger at Peach.  
  
"I'm....." Peach murmured, a tear in her eye. "This is silly, Peach! It's childish! This is something that everyone would expect ME to do!" Daisy pointed out to her sister. Peach took a step back, pushed past Daisy and ran out of the dark, dank cave. Daisy said nothing. She was wondering how she was going to get off of this island. Then, she got an idea. "Hey, Peach! I noticed that you have a ship." Daisy shouted after her sister, running out of the cave. "I've got nothing to do, so why don't I help you in your traveling?"   
  
Peach paused, deep in thought. She rested her head in her right hand as she always did when she was thinking. "Okay, Daisy." She finally agreed. "Put this on." Peach handed Daisy a yellow version of her pirate outfit. "Why?" Daisy grumbled as she boarded the ship. She entered one of the cabins and put on her Pirate facade. Why was she helping Peach?  
  
******************  
  
Meanwhile, Luigi was pounding on Daisy's door. "I tell you, I saw her leaving Bowser's Palace!" Luigi told Mario, who had a doubtful look on his face. "So, now both Peach and Daisy are missing. Great." He commented. "Daisy isn't missing!" Luigi said. "She's just off on her own! She always does that!" "Anyway, we need to find out where Peach is." Mario reminded his brother. "I bet you're still convinced that it was Daisy." Luigi grumbled. "Yeah, and seeing her come out of Bowser's Palace made me even MORE suspicious!" Mario snapped. "Let's just forget it. What are we going to do?! Put up signs?! We need to get into Bowser's Palace!" Luigi sighed in annoyance. This argument was going nowhere. "Okay. Let's go, then." He agreed, getting a headache. So, they headed towards Bowser's Palace.  
  
**************************  
  
"You know," Daisy began as she steered the ship towards Eastern Mario Land. "your birthday is coming up, Peach." Peach nodded. Then, she grinned. "So, you started calling me Peach again, have you?" She inquired. Daisy glared. "Damn. You got me there." She grumbled. "You still wish that we weren't sisters, huh?" Peach asked, smirking. "I never said that." Daisy pointed out. "The Mario Brothers are probably banging on my door right now, demanded if I kidnapped you, AGAIN!" Peach shook her head. "They're not stupid." She told Daisy. "I guess you're right." Daisy sighed. "But, they're annoying at some points."  
  
Peach chuckled suddenly. "True, but once didn't you say you had a crush on Luigi?" She asked. Daisy whirled around and glared, her face red. "I said NO such thing!" She snapped. "Oh, yes you did! I stole your journal one day!" Peach told her. "Dear Diary," Peach quoted. "I have a crush on Luigi!" Daisy tackled Peach. "You little bratty, spoiled.....!!" Daisy screamed as she and Peach wrestled. "Anyway......" Daisy sighed, standing up and dusting off her dress. "are you coming back for your birthday? The Mario Kart races and Volly Ball is coming up." Peach grinned. "You haven't ever played either of them." She reminded Daisy. "Hush! I managed to convince Mario to let in a few other characters. Toadette's going to be there, Birdo, Paratroopa, Bowser Jr., Diddy Kong, Waluigi, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi." Daisy told Peach. "And I also convinced him to let me work on some Karts and courses and new, speacial items."  
  
*******************  
  
Mario kicked down Bowser's door, where Bowser was teaching his son, Bowser Jr., how to breath fire. "Beware Bow--" Bowser Jr. breathed fire on Mario, charring him. "--ser." Luigi spotted a fireball flower. He jumped for it, but Bowser charred him to a crisp. Suddenly, cages dropped from the ceiling and locked up the Mario Bros.! Bowser laughed. "NOW who is going to save the Mushroom Kingdom? Bwahahahaha!" He laughed. Bowser Jr. joined in, laughing impishly. "He's right! What are we going to do? Without us, the Mushroom Kingdom is doomed!" Mario said, gripping the bars tightly.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Daisy was sitting on a crate playing her CD player. "Don't grieve, the Sailor Eyes. This is about you in the Sailor Wind!" She sang. "This song knows the path of the star!" Peach sang. "This is so fun!" Daisy nodded in agreement. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Bob-omb flew and landed in the ship! The ship blew up, sending Peach and Daisy flying into the air. That was when everything went black.  
  
*********************************  
  
Toad was sitting on the train to Sarasaland. "Daisy probably got tired of being nice and moved back to Sarasaland." He said. Then, Toadette got on the train. "Hi! What are you doing here?" She asked Toad. "I thought I'd go see if Daisy was in Sarasaland." Toad explained. "Huh. I got the same idea." Toadette revealed. She plopped down in the seat across from Toad. "Too bad Daisy never got to be in the Grand Mushroom Prix." Toad said. "Yeah, well," Toadette began. "that's because she and Peach have never gotten along with eachother very well." Then the train conductor shouted over the intercom. "Next and last stop, SARASALAND!" He shouted. 


	4. One small step for man, one giant leap f...

Author's Note:Hey, thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm glad my story is liked. Have you noticed the common Mario Party 2 jokes that I've placed throughout the story? In fact, this chapter is chock full of 'em! Well, here's more Peach Party!!  
  
The fourth chapter, One small step for man, one giant leap for female kind  
  
She opened her eyes. The crumbled statue of a Toad. She closed her eyes. Opened them again. Peach realized what had happened and jumped up. "Eh?!" She gasped, looking around. She saw Daisy, draped over a crumbled pillar with her eyes closed. "Ow." Daisy grumbled as she pushed herself up and stood up. "Where are we?" Peach asked the brunette Princess. "It looks like a desert......or a jungle....or something." Daisy told her. "I know THAT, but where?" Peach repeated. "How should I know?!" Daisy demanded. "Maybe somewhere in.....uh.....Northern Mario Land?" Peach grinned. "Somehow I doubt that."   
  
"I guess the real question is, how do we get out of here?" She grumbled. Suddenly, a strange noise was heard. They looked up as a bright, red light shone. "Bleep bleeeeeeep bleep-bleep!(Sorry about the explosion! One of our men dropped out of the ship.)Bleep bleeppppp bllllleep blep bleep.(Board our ship, Earthlings.)" Before Peach or Daisy could say anything, thing beam of light pulled them into the ship.  
  
The two girls materialized in a space ship full of Bob-ombs! "Eek!" Peach screamed, jumping back. "Bleep-bleeeeep buleep blep!(Don't be afraid, Earthlings.) Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeep ble-bleep blep-bleep.(We are peaceful Bob-ombs. We wish to help you.)Bul-bul-buleep bleep bleepubleep?(Where do you come from?)" Peach and Daisy looked at eachother in confusion. "YOU say something!" Peach urged. "Err, b-bleep?" Daisy said meekly. The Bob-omb captain turned to another Bob-omb. "Bleep-bleepeep B-bleep.(They say they're from Planet B-bleep.)" The Bob-omb captain nodded. "Bleep-beleep bleep B-bleep!(Set course for Planet B-bleep!)" He commanded.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Quite a while passed before the ship reached planet B-bleep. "Bleep-beeleep bleepuh bleep B-bleep!(Here you are, Earthlings, Planet B-bleep.)Beeleepuhbleep!(Goodbye!)" The floor beneath Peach and Daisy disappeared and they fell onto Planet B-bleep. "We only got into worse trouble." Daisy grumbled. "It's your lousy translation!" Peach snapped. They walked up to an information desk. "Uh, where are we?" Peach asked. "You're on Planet B-bleep." The Sniffit told them. "Oh....." Peach sighed. "Well, how do we leave?" "Talk to some of the Sniffits here." The Sniffit said. "Aren't you a Sniffit?" Daisy asked. She knew them from her first Mario Party. "Yes, but I'm only an information Sniffit." The Sniffit told Daisy. "I'm not liscensed to fly a space ship." "Can you tell us who IS?" Peach inquired. "No." The Sniffit replied. Peach and Daisy sighed simultaneously. They walked off. They heard a siren. They turned and saw a Whomp in a speeder! The two Princesses screamed and ran for their lives. The speeder finally stopped chasing them and they stopped to rest. "S.....stupid spe....speeder." Peach gasped.  
  
They trudged along until they saw a Sniffit Police Station. "Hey! A Police Department. We can report that Speeding Speeder." Peach suggested. "How can you be so optimistic?" Daisy grumbled bitterly as she trudged after the skipping Peach to the Sniffit Police Station. Peach walked inside. "Excuse me, but a Speeding Ship chased us and we'd like to report it." Peach reported just as Daisy walked in through the doors and collapsed. "Remind me never to try to talk to a Bob-omb again." Daisy said. "Why?" Peach asked. "Because," Daisy began. "They might take us to Planet B-bleep."   
  
"A Speeding Ship?!" The Sniffit Officer gasped. "We'll set a trap for them right away!" He signaled for the Sniffits to set the trap, then turned back to Peach and Daisy. "You know, we could use some more recruits." He told the two Princesses. Daisy and Peach exchanged glances. "No thanks!" They said in unison, backing away. "I want off this stupid planet." Daisy grumbled. "It's your fault for getting us in this mess!" Peach reminded her. "It is not! If YOU had just tried to speak to them, we wouldn't have been dropped off here!!" Daisy shouted, standing up. "Fine! I won't help you anymore!" Peach said stubbornly, turning her back to the yellow princess. "Fine by me!" Daisy said in reply, also turning her back. They headed off their seperate ways.  
  
*****************************  
  
Toad and Toadette got off the train at Sarasaland. They walked up to a Sniffit. "Um, which way to the palace?" Toadette asked. "The palace, well," The Sniffit began. "it's right there." Toad and Toadette looked up to see the huge palace of Sarasaland. "Wow!" Toadette exclaimed. They headed towards the gate. "Halt!!" They heard someone shout. Birdo came running up. "Oh! Birdo!" Toad exclaimed. "You cannot enter the palace without permission from the Princess, and she hasn't been here for quite awhile." Birdo explained to them. "So Daisy isn't here?" Toadette asked. "PRINCESS Daisy, and no, she isn't." Birdo corrected the female toad.Toadette sighed with frusteration. "Then, how do we get in?" She demanded. "I could give you two the Royal Tour." Birdo suggested. "Good!" Toadette said. "We'll take that." Toad agreed. "Well, then, follow me." Birdo told them, opening the gate and walking towards the palace.  
  
***************  
  
Peach was walking around the Space Station. "I've been walking around in circles for hours! It's a wonder I haven't bumped into Daisy yet." She muttered to herself. "No, actually, it's only been five minutes." A nearby Sniffit corrected her. "Arrrrggghhh!!" Peach shouted, really annoyed now. "Hey, aren't you Princess Peach?" The Sniffit inquired. "Huh? Oh, yeah." Peach replied. "Well, you are a long way from your planet. We have a Space Bus headed there, and it's free." The Sniffit informed her. "Yay! Could I take it?!" Peach asked. "Of course." The Sniffit replied. "It's over there." Peach walked over to the Space Bus Station. "Attention, attention please. The Last Space Bus of this B-bleep day is about to take off. The seating is single if you wish to get on it." The Sniffit anounced over the intercom.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Attention, attention please. The Last Space Bus of this B-bleep day is about to take off. The seating is single if you wish to get on it." A Sniffit anounced over an intercom. "Yay! I bet stupid Peach won't think of this!" Daisy laughed, hearing the anouncment. Daisy walked to the Space Bus station and got on the Space Bus. "You're very lucky to get the last seat." The Sniffit anounced, inking a stamp. "Show this stamp at the gate." He told her. He readied to stamp Daisy's hand, but she pulled her hand away and he stamped the desk. "Don't stamo my glove. I have to take off my glove first." Daisy said, tugging at her laced glove. She placed her hand back on the desk. "Now you may stamp my hand." She anounced regally. "Bratty Princess....." Grumbled the Sniffit, re-inking his stamp.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Daisy boarded the space plane. "Here is where you'll be sitting." The Sniffit anounced. Daisy glanced at the blond girl who would be sitting beside her. "Hmmmm?!" She did a double-take and stared at Peach. "Peach!" She nearly screamed. "Daisy!" Peach shrieked. "Um, anyone want to switch seats?" Daisy inquired. "Sit down!" The Sniffit said, exasperated, pushin the yellow-clad princess into her seat. The Space Bus took off. The two Princesses sat with their backs turned to eachother. "The next stop, Planet Z!" The captain Sniffit anounced over the intercom. "Argh.....our planet is at the other end of the alphabet...." Daisy grumbled. "I heard nothing!" Peach said. Daisy sighed in annoyance. "Are we THERE yet?" Peach demanded. "I didn't hear that!" Daisy informed her sister. Peach groaned, annoyed. "Do I have to sit next to this brat the whole trip?!" Daisy demanded. "I heard absolutely nothing!" Peach informed everyone on the Space Bus, making everyone turn and stare.   
  
"They're staring at us." Daisy hissed at the pink-clad princess. "Must be YOUR fault." Peach snapped back. Then, they went into a frenzy of hair-pulling and kicking and scratching and screaming and punching and hissing and clawing and yelling and karate chopping. "Um, Princess....Toadstool?" A Sniffit asked. "Yes?!" Both Peach and Daisy asked in unison. Then they turned their backs to eachother and stuck their noses up in the air. "This is your stop." The Sniffit anounced. "Already?" Daisy was surprised. "Yes." The Sniffit looked slightly embarassed. "You've been fighting for 100 Space miles, which is like a billion of your home planet's miles." The two sisters blushed. "Uh, thanks." The mumbled as they exited the Space Bus.  
  
Into an area that Peach didn't recognize. "Where.....is this?" Peach mumbled. "AHHHH!!!" Daisy screamed. Peach gasped and looked around for her sister in yellow attire. She Daisy gaping at the large castle. "SARASALAND! My home sweet home! Oh, how I have missed you, my home!!" She exclaimed happily. Peach slightly smiled. Somehow, the scene of Daisy so happy warmed her heart. Sarasaland DID look like a place that Daisy would love, so it was without a doubt her kingdom. There were yellow daisies covering the grassy hills and Sniffits and Toads walking all around. Peach then straightened her face, turned her back and stuck her nose into the air. "If you loved this place so much, why were you living in that shack that Luigi bought?" She demanded coldly. "I was, uh, being nice." Daisy explained, her face turnign slightly pink as she copied Peach's pose. "You can come in if you like." She informed her sister with a cold tone of voice. "I will." Peach informed the Sarasaland Princess, still in a cold tone of voice. Daisy walked over and unlocked the gate. They stepped into the palace garden, full of daisies, of course.  
  
******************************  
  
"This is the door to the throne room." Birdo informed the two Toads. "Erm, could we go in?" Toadette asked, stepping towards the door. Birdo jumped infront of her. "NO! Princess Daisy would NEVER allow that unless someone was invited." She informed them. "Come along, next I will show you the Royal Gardens." "But," Toad began. "we could see them from the gate." "Shush." Was all Birdo said as she headed towards the draw bridge to lower it and guide the two 'sight-seeing' Toads into the Palace Gardens. "This is one of Princess Daisy's most treasured areas. She loves the garden." Birdo explained. "I would never have guessed." Toadette said sarcastically. "Don't use sarcasm within these palace walls. Only our ruler Daisy can do that." "But we're not in the palace wa-" Toad was cut off by Birdo's glare. "Uh, right." He said instead. "Now, shall we carry o-----PRINCESS DAISY!!!!" Birdo screamed. She jumped down infront of her Princess, bowing. "PRINCESS PEACH!!" Toadette and Toad gasped, doing the same, but bowing to Peach. "You may rise." Daisy said regally to Birdo. "Birdo, why are these two here?" She inquired, indicating Toad and Toadette. "They wanted a tour of the Palace." Birdo explained. "Ah. I see." Daisy said, smiling. "I'm glad I gave you a job at the palace."  
  
They walked across the draw bridge and entered the throne room. Daisy sat on her throne. "Why did you bring.....THIS?" Birdo asked, pointing at Peach. "It is rude to point at a Princess." Peach reminded Birdo. Birdo looked around, as if a come back would be in the room. Not finding one, she put her finger down and remained silent. Then, they heard cackling. They glanced towards the throne room doorway. "It couldn't be....." Daisy gasped, horrified. "Tatanga!!" Birdo screamed. "Heh heh.....right." Tatanga said. "And I have come for Princess Daisy." "A-again?!" Daisy demanded, standing up. "Again. You are quite clever, Princess." Tatanga commented. Daisy, glaring, threw a vase at him, then hid behind her throne. "You can hide and call your guards all you like, but it won't do anything." Tatanga cackled. "What am I going to do....?" Daisy whispered. 


	5. Tatanga's Threat

Author's note:The chapters eem to be getting longer and longer, and that's because the plot keeps building. It seems that Daisy is on her own while fighting Tatanga, and what will become of the two heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom?! Find out in my new chapter! Enjoy!  
  
The fifth chapter, Tatanga's threat  
  
"What am I going to do....?" Daisy whispered. Then, Toad and Toadette jumped on Tatanga and attacked him! Tatanga didn't like this one bit. He swatted the two off of him. "Toad! Toadette!" Birdo screamed. "Yer gonna pay for that!" She spit eggs at Tatanga. However, the villain caught the eggs and threw them back at Birdo. They hit the pink Yoshi in the head and knocked her unconsious. Daisy decided to call for her guards. "Guar---!" She was cut off by Tatanga's claw covering her mouth. "LET HER GO!" Peach screamed. She took off her shoe and hurled it at Tatanga, hitting him in the stomach. "You stupid Princess!" He growled. Daisy kicked Tatanga in the knee, knocking him down. "Peach, run!" Daisy screamed when Tatanga rook his claw from her mouth to rub his swollen knee. "Call the guards!!" Peach glanced nervously at the doorway. "GO!" Daisy urged her sister. Peach then shook her head. She ran and jump-kicked Daisy's captor in the stomach. She then grabbed Daisy's arm and run through the door. "Daisy, why are you going so slow! Cooperate!" Peach hissed. "No! I will not leave my kingdom to be conquered by this beast!" Daisy protested. She ran back into the throne room to confront Tatanga once and for all. But would she be captured? Or would she defeat Tatanga?  
  
******************************************  
  
Mario and Luigi looked around the room. Bowser was eating some fruit and didn't notice their conversation. "Luigi, we have to get out of here!" Mario whispered. "Well, duh! But I don't want to have to be the one to defeat Bowser!" Luigi replied, keeping a low voice. "I'm so worried about Peach...." Mario murmured. Luigi had a reply for that, but he kept his mouth shut. Then, he noticed a key just outside his cage. He reached for it, but Bowser saw this and burned the key to pieces. "Heh. You two are so stupid. You'll never figure out the fact that the combination to the cages is X, Y, Y, A, B, A, X and R!" Bowser laughed. "Uh, dad...." Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes. "Oops." Bowser said. "Uh, j-just forget that! I was lying! Yes! Just part of my magnificent plot to keep you busy! Hah!" "Dad, they're gone." Bowser Jr. pointed out. "Aw, darn it." Bowser grumbled.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this...." Mario sighed. "Something's wrong!" Luigi nodded. "Something's happening to Peach." He said. "What?!" Mario demanded. "I don't know." Luigi shrugged. "Telegram." A voice said. The two brothers looked up to see Parakarry. "Oh, thanks." Mario said, taking the telegram. "Dear Mario stop.-Huh. I wonder what the 'Mario Stop' is." Luigi slapped his forehead in annoyance. "Let me read that!" He told his brother in red. "'Dear Mario stop Daisy is in trouble stop I'm in Sarasaland Palace stop Please help stop'." Luigi gasped. "We have to go help Daisy!!" He exclaimed. "Why should I help the Princess who attacked my Peach?" Mario demanded. "Fine! I'll save her!" Luigi anounced. "Alone!" Mario laughed. "Since when could you ever do ANYTHING alone? Without my help?" He demanded. "Good luck." Luigi glared. Then he sprinted towards Sarasaland---a three hour sprint.  
  
*********  
  
Daisy jump kicked Tatanga. She jumped to repeat her attacj, but Tatanga swatted her out of the air, knocking her unconsious. "Uhhh....." Daisy murmured, stressing to stay consious. "Peach.....Iiiiiiii......Caaan't do thiss.....uhhhh....aloone...." Everything went black. "Hahahahahahaha! Sarasaland is MINE!!" Tatanga exclaimed happily. "Finally!" Then, Birdo opened her eyes. "Princess!" She gasped. "You're DEAD, Tatanga!" She began spitting eggs at the fiend. Tatanga jumped out of the way of the egg projectiles. "Save your strength, pinky!" He laughed. "I have the highest of technology!" Birdo saw Toad and Toadette waking up and signaled for them to run for help.   
  
"Help! Somebody! Tatanga has attacked Princess Daisy!" Toadette shouted. "Guards!" Several guards came running. "Yes. Tatanga said to watch out for you two." A guard said. "What?!" Toad demanded. The guards seized the two mushroom children. "They're minions of Tatanga! Birdo, somebody, hellllllllllllllllllppppppppppp!!" Toadette shrieked, kicking her leggs and thrashing her arms violently. But no help would come. Tatanga had taken over the kingdom of Sarasaland. What will Princess Daisy Toadstool do?! Will Birdo be able to stop Tatanga?  
  
***********  
  
Three hours later, Luigi entered Sarasaland. He saw a horrible sight. Toads and Sniffits had been turned into slaves of Tatanga. "Where's Princess Daisy?!" Luigi demanded. The Sniffits looked worridly at Luigi, telling him that Daisy was in trouble. Since Tatanga had taken over the kingdom, the guards refused to cooperate, so Tatanga sealed them within the palace. The gates to the castle were unguarded, so Luigi easily snuck into the garden of now dead daisies. "How am I going to get in....?" Luigi wondered. He heard wings flapping. He looked up and saw Parakarry. "A package for Mr. Luigi Mario." Parakarry said in a low voice. "That's me." Luigi whispered in reply. He took the package and opened it. Inside was a cape. Luigi put the cape on and flew to the third floor window where Tatanga was. Luigi peeked through the throne room window to see Daisy tied up in the throne and Tatanga in the throne beside her. The good Sarasaland Guards that served Princess Daisy were there, too.  
  
"Daisy! Cooperate and tell them what to do!" Tatanga was yelling at the Sarasaland Princess. "I will NEVER!" Daisy screamed. "And I won't marry you, EITHER!" Tatanga glared angrily at Daisy and slapped her. "Damn....this guy has been pestering me for two hours straight to marry him just so that he can take full control of Sarasaland..." Daisy murmured to herself. "But if I don't, he threatens to hurt Peach and do the same thing to her palace.....What am I going to do?" Tatanga cackled. "You have five minutes to decide." He said. "I'm taking the guards out of the room. I'll be commanding my slaves." With that, he left the room.  
  
"I can't stand to see my kingdom this way." Daisy said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "If I marry Tatanga and save Peach and her kingdom, I'll have to suffer and so will my kingdom. I hate these catch twenty-two's. I need a miracle.....Where are Mario and Luigi when you need them?" "Right here." Luigi said, finally managing to break in through the window. "Luigi!" Daisy gasped. "Untie me." Luigi nodded and set about untying the ropes that binded Daisy to her throne. "We need to get help, Luigi. Tatanga has to be stopped." The Sarasaland Princess told Luigi. "I know." Luigi said, untying the final rope. Daisy stood up. "So, what are your plans of action?" She inquired, crossing her arms. "I saw what happened to your kingdom and...." Luigi trailed off. He knew it wouldn't be wise to tell Daisy about all of the slaves. That would only distract her mind more when she should be thinking of a plan of action. He shook his head. "Anyway, we need to devise a plan, and Mario is really good at that. Except.......Well, he didn't want to help you. So he didn't come." "Yes, I did." A familiar voice said from the window. Daisy and Luigi turned to see Mario standing infront of the window. "I followed you. You wouldn't think I'd miss out on this adventure, would you?" Mario laughed. "Mario! I'm so glad you're here! We need to save Sarasaland!" Daisy told him. "Right." Was all Mario said before he went into thought.   
  
Then, they heard cackling. They whirled to face the door and saw Tatanga standing there! "I knew I shouldn't have left this room, even to stand outside of the doorway and listen. I had a feeling those meddling Mario Brothers would come here and try to rescue my beautiful Princess." He said. Daisy glared. "I am not YOUR Princess!" She shouted. She ran at him and landed a punch on his face. "Hmph. You want to fight? Fine then." Tatanga laughed. He ran at Daisy, his fist pulled back. The Princess in yellow attire ducked before Tatanga's fist could hit her. When Tatanga passed her, Daisy legg sweeped him, sending the fiend to the floor. "Well, very good." Tatanga commented, getting back to his feet. "What is your desicion?" Daisy laughed. "You still think I'm going to go through with that?" She asked. She jump kicked the foe. Bust the second time she attempted this attack, Tatanga grabbed her legg and swung her through the air. He then let go of her and Daisy went flying and landed against the wall with a thud, knocking her unconsious again. "Take this!" Mario shouted, hurling fire balls at Tatanga. Tatanga managed to dodge the fire balls. He stopped to laugh, then Luigi threw green fire balls at him, setting Tatanga on fire. The fiend jumped through the window and landed in the moat. "Mario! You go after him! I'm going to see if Daisy's all right." Luigi said. Mario grinned and jumped out the window after his opponant. "The final showdown." He laughed.  
  
********************  
  
Peach was wandering through the Sarasaland forest. She had gotten lost. "Which way......is out?" Peach wondered aloud. She came to a clearing with a tree stump in the middle. "This place has a nice aura...." Peach commented. The Princess in pink clothing walked over to the stump and sat down on it. "What am I supposed to do now?" She wondered. "Return to the Sarasaland palace, my daughter." A deep, beautiful voice commanded. "What?!" Peach gasped and jumped to her feet. She turned to see a woman with blond hair standing infront of her. This woman was wearing a sky blue dress and resembled Peach. "Mother!!" Peach screamed. She ran forward to wrap her arms around her mother, but she ran right through her. "Peach, do you not remember my death?" The Mushroom Queen inquired. "I was killed in a great war many years ago." Peach lowered her gaze, tears streaking her face. "I can't believe it. It's you!" She exclaimed. "Yes, my daughter." The Queen said. "You must return to the Sarasaland palace and help your little sister, my second daughter." Peach nodded. Her mother pointed down a glowing path. "This path has been forgotten by all over the years. Take it." She said. Peach nodded. "I'll always love you two, my princesses." The Mushroom Queen stated as she flickered out of existance. Peach raced down the path back to the Sarasaland Palace.  
  
The path was short and lead to and underground passage. Peach walked through the stone corridor and walked up some stairs to a steel door. Peach opened it and entered the Sarasaland castle. She closed the door and saw that it was disguised as a portrait of Daisy. Peach ran through the hallway up to the throne room, where she expected to see Tatanga and Daisy still dueling. "Sieze her!" A voice commanded. Peach turned to see Tatanga's servants advancing on her! Peach kicked them and ran into the throne room and slammed the door behind her. She looked around and saw Daisy passed out on the floor. Peach ran and fell to her knees beside Daisy. "DAISY!" She screamed. Suddenly, she heard the door burst open. Then, cold water splashed over her. Peach sat there, dripping. She wiped her bangs out of her eyes and turned to face Luigi, who was standing with a bucket. "Um, sorry?" Luigi said. "I went to get a bucket of water to wake Daisy, and I came in here, and I guess I dumped the water on you, too." "You poured ALL of it on me." Peach hissed. "Daisy didn't get a SPOT of water on her!!" Before Peach to unleash her wrath of yelling, slapping and kicking, Luigi spoke. "Um! Mario went out the window to fight Tatanga!" He said. Peach spun around and raced over to the open window. She leaned over the sill and stared down into the palace gardens.   
  
There, was Mario fighting Tatanga. Peach screamed with shock. She looked over her shoulder at Luigi. "LUIGI! Get down there and HELP him!!" She screamed. Luigi nodded and ran down the stairs and headed into the palace garden. Peach went back to watching the fight, until she heard Daisy get up. "Peach! Where's Birdo?!" She demanded. Peach whirled around. "Daisy! You're okay!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together in a way that sickened Daisy. "Yeah, I KNOW!" Daisy said. "Where-is-Birdo?!" She repeated, saying her sentance slowly. "Birdo? I didn't see her when I came in." Peach explained. Daisy got a better look at Peach. "Why are you drenched?" She inquired. Peach looked at herself. "You'll find out later, when I kill Luigi." She grumbled. "C'mon! We need to help them defeat Tatanga." The two Princesses ran at full speed down the many stair cases. They ran through a golden door and found themselves in the Inner Courtyard. "We're in the Inner Courtyard and Mario and Luigi are in....?" Daisy asked. "The Outer Palace Gardens." Peach replied. "Okay. We've got five minutes of running at tops speed to go." Daisy told her sister. "Oh, GREAT!" Peach groaned sarcastically. They took off again.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Daisy pushed open the heavy wooden door to the Inner Palace Garden. "We're almost there!" Daisy anounced. "We'd better be!" Peach shouted. "You took THREE wrong turns back there, Daisy! THREE!" Daisy only laughed. "Help me push this door." She said when they came to a large metal door that lead to the Outer Palace Garden. The two Princesses pressed their backs against the door and pushed it with all their might. It squeaked open, and there was Tatanga. Daisy laughed and ran at him. "Ready, sis?" She called back to Peach. She whirled around. "Peach?" She asked. Where the hell was Peach?! Before Daisy could do anything, Tatanga knocked her out with a punch to the back of the head. Everything went black.  
  
*****  
  
"Uhhh.....Where am I?" Daisy sat up. She was inside a large stone dungeon. But the cell that she was in wasn't shut, let alone locked. The princess clad in yellow stood up and walked out the cell door. There was a large, dark, scary corridor. She walked along the path, her high-heels causing a clacking noise on the stone floor. Her pace quickened. She sensed that something horrible was occuring at the other end of the corridor. Daisy eventually broke into a sprint, gasping for breath. She finally made it to the other end of the long hallway. She kicked open the wooden door. There, was Tatanga standing over the Mario Bros., who here on the floor in a puddle of blood. Daisy let out a shrill scream. She back away towards the door, but it slammed shut behind her. "Oh my god....oh my god...." She chanted, horrified at the sight infront of her. "Oh, Peach....where are you?" Tatanga cackled. "Don't cry. You'll soon be with them. No more will I try to control you!" He shouted. "With you dead, I shall control Sarasaland! And then the Mushroom Kingdom will fall! And then I will rule the WORLD!!" 


	6. The Power of Sisters

Author's Note:Thank you so so so so so so so so so very much, everyone who has been reviewing! I really appreaciate your support! This chapter stays true to the genre of action, adventure and humor! I hope you all like it!  
  
The sixth chapter, The Power of Sisters  
  
Peach had been captured by Tatanga's guards and thrown into the dungeon. "Curse you stupid fake guards!" She shouted at them as they marched away. She looked around the cell, and saw Birdo! "Birdo!!" She exclaimed. "Princess Peach!" Birdo bowed before the pink-clad Princess. "Where is Princess Daisy?" She asked. "I don't know! Daisy was leading me to the Outer Palace Gardens, and....then I was caught." Peach said. She gazed through the bars of the cell. ".....I don't know where Daisy is." Through the door, she could see the guards rifling through the Sarasaland treasure hoard. "King Tatanga will be back any time now!" One of the guards pointed out. "Exactly! We need to steal as much of this stuff as we can before he comes back." Said another. As they were pulling out coins and jewelery, a purple orb rolled out. The guards didn't notice it as it rolled into the room with Peach and Birdo's cell.   
  
Peach reached through the bars and picked it up. She examined it closely. "What's this?" She asked Birdo. "Speak in a hushed voice, Princess Peach." Birdo told Peach. "It must be the legendary Treasure of the Royal Sarasaland Family;The Boo Crystal Ball. It has been said that this Crystal orb contains special powers, put within it by a wizard. Those who carry the blood of the Royal family of Sarasaland are able to use its power." She glanced up at the ceiling, thoughtful. "But, I guess that the only member of the Sarasaland Royal Family is Princess Daisy, so you couldn't use it." Peach took off her gloves and placed her right hand on top of the orb. "Yes, I can. I am Daisy's sister." She reminded Birdo. The purple clouds inside of the orb began swirling and formed into a vision of a stone bastion. Daisy was running through it, and blood was painting all over the walls and floor. She heard Daisy scream and saw the Mario brothers on the floor in a pool of blood. The orb began to vibrate violently. Peach began panicking. She dropped the orb as it became extremely hot.  
  
"What? What did you see, Princess Peach?" Birdo asked. "Birdo! We have to get out of here!" Peach whispered. Birdo nodded. She spit an egg and one of the stones. "One of these stones is a secret switch that opens up a secret passage way." Birdo explained. Peach started pressing the bricks. "This one isn't as dusty as the others." She commented, coming to a stone that was slightly darker than the others. She flicked it with her finger nail and it made a hollow noise. Peach nodded and pressed it with all her might. The wall slid up, revealing a passage way. "You ready, Birdo?" Peach asked. Birdo nodded. "Yes, Princess Peach. We will fufill our duties." Peach looked nervous. "And if we don't come out alive?" She asked the female yoshi. "Then we'll be dead." Birdo replied. "That's very reassuring." Peach said sarcastically. They walked into the passage way.   
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Daisy was trapped in the room with Tatanga. The fiend unsheathed a sword that Daisy hadn't seen before. "Now that I have you trapped here, you won't be able to protect your kingdom." Tatanga cackled. "And once I gain control of it, the Mushroom Kingdom will surrendor to me! Then, nothing can stop me from overpowering everyone else!" Daisy was in tears now. "Someone WILL stop you." She said confidently. Tatanga grinned. "And who is that? The plumbers? Unlikely! Or maybe your little pink Princess sister will come and rescue you. That's unlikely, too." He said. "Your sister is just a weak, puny, defenseless little princess. She will soon be within my grasp, and she will suffer the same fate of these two plumbers. But first, you will die." Before Daisy coukd react, Tatanga stabbed his blade through her ribs. Daisy's breath caught, and the yellow-clad Princess fell to the floor beside Luigi.  
  
(Romance alert!)  
  
Blood was pouring out of her wound. Another tear ran down her cheek. "I'm....scared....to die..." She whispered, mostly to herself. "I'm going to die this time." She turned her head to face Luigi. "I knew...you didn't kidnap....Peach." Luigi said. They intertwined their fingers and then everything went totally black. Tatanga had an amused smirk on his face. "Now, Sarasaland is MINE!!" He laughed.  
  
********************************  
  
Peach and Birdo exited the passage way. "Now, which way to Tatanga's castle?" Peach asked. "Another three miles." Birdo replied. "Ugh! I don't wanna go THAT far." Peach complained. "Y'know, for a Princess, you sure are lazy." Birdo commented. "Well, wadya expect?" Peach demanded. "I ride in a carriage or on Yoshi all the time!" "Anyway," Birdo began, realizing that it was a very bad mistake to argue with Peach. "Toad and Toadette managed to escape the palace, but I don't know where they are." Peach nodded. Then, she remembered her mother. She ran into the forest where she had met her mother. "hey! Princess Peach! Wait up!" Birdo called, running after her. When they reached the stump in the woods, Peach placed her palm on it. "Mother....please....I don't....I don't know what to do. Please.....help me make a decision." She pleaded. The Mushroom Queen did not materialize. Instead, the Boo Crystal Ball dropped from the sky, inches away from Peach's hand. "Ack!" Peach screamed. "It's raining crystal balls!" She cried, about to run out of the forest while shielding her head. "No, Princess Peach! Your mother must have given you the Boo's Crystal Ball to help you." Birdo sighed, irritated. Peach turned. "Oh." Was all she said.   
  
She walked over and picked up the Boo's Crystal ball. She placed her palm on top of it. 'Ye need the power of two' appeared inside the orb. "I don't know what it's talking about, but it says that we need the power of two." Peach said. Birdo walked over and placed her hand on the orb and, in a flash of purple light, Birdo and Peach were transported to Tatanga's castle. There was a large wooden door infront of them. Peach tried to push it open, but it didn't budge. Birdo spat eggs at it, but still it did not move. "Stand back." Peach said. She started kicking the door with all her might. She paused and looked thoughtful. "Birdo, go to the Mushroom Kingdom. Tell them that I'm over visiting Daisy and that I'm okay. I'm sure that my father is worried." She said. Birdo nodded and ran off. Apparently, Tatanga's palace wasn't very well guarded.   
  
Peach gave the door one last kick and it swung open. "Yes!" Peach exclaimed. She ran into Tatanga's room. It was dark. She heard Tatanga's laughter. "Such a shame that a beautiful Princess had to die, and now another will suffer the same fate." Tatanga cackled. "What are you talking about?!" The Princess in pink attire demanded. Tatanga suddenly appeared right infront of her! Peach walked backwards, surprised, and tripped over something. She landed in something warm and sticky.   
  
Peach lifted her hand and, even in the dimly-lit room, saw blood on it. Peach's breath caught. Tatanga began lighting candles. Peach didn't want to see this. The candles were all lit and the room was bright as day. She stared at the three corpses of her friends and her sister, her stomach churning. "God..." Was all the Princess managed to say. The smell of blood wafted up her nose, making Peach want to vomit.  
  
"There's an empty space between Mario and your sister." Tatanga informed her. "Just for you, Princess Toadstool." Peach nearly screamed. She scrambled to her feet, took a few steps back and tripped again. Something rolled out of her pocket. The Mega Mushroom! Of course! She had put it in her pocket earlier. She stuffed the grenish-blue fungus into her mother and grew larger, even larger than Tatanga. She couldn't help but smile. Tatanga was a little nervous, but he tried to hide it. "You don't scare me!" He shouted. Peach ran at the fiend and punched at him, but her managed to dodge her attack. Peach kicked at him and hit him in the stomach. After they brawled for a few minutes, Tatanga fell. "I was going to let you die peacefully, but now that you've proved that you're strong, I shall destroy you!!" He shouted. Suddenly, a machine dropped form the ceiling.(It looks like the large machine in "Mario Mechs") Peach's eyes widened. "Uh-oh." She murmured.  
  
********************************************  
  
"King Toadstool," Birdo began, bowing before the Mushroom King. "your daughter wishes for me to tell you that she is alright. She is visiting her sister Princess Daisy in Sarasaland." The Mushroom King looked suspicious. Birdo paused before continuing. "Um, sh-she also said that she might spend the night, or a couple of nights. Um, yeah." She said. "Gotta go!" She ran off. "Hmmm.....There's something strange going on." The Mushroom King mused.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Birdo sighed with relief. She walked up to a guard. "Excuse me, could you lower the draw bridge?" She asked kindly. "WHY?!" The guard demanded. "So that you can let your Sarasaland Army in to CONQUER US?!" Birdo flinched. "I....just....want to leave." She said. "NO!" The guard screamed. "Pretty please?" Birdo pleaded. "NO!" The guard screamed again. Birdo sighed. She pointed to the left. "Huh?!" The guard looked to the left. Birdo lowered the draw bridge on her own while the guard was staring at the blank wall. "I don't see anything." The guard said. "Idiot." Birdo grumbled, walking across the draw bridge. "HEY!" The guard screamed, raising the draw bridge, but Birdo was across it by that time. "MORON!" Birdo screamed at him. "JERK!" The guard screamed at her. "IDIOT!" "MEANIE!" "FOOL!" "TRICKSTER!" "I'm leaving." Birdo sighed. "I know YOU are, but what am I?!" The guard demanded, placing his hands on his hips. "ARRGH!" Birdo threw her hands up into the air and walked angrily off, muttering angrily about the Mushroom Kingdom's guard system.  
  
******  
  
"I changed my mind!" Peach screamed, running from Tatanga. "I don't wanna be a heroine anymore!!" Then, a voice whispered. "Get 'im, sis." Peach looked down to see Daisy awake and smiling at her, although she was still laying on the floor. Peach saw Tatanga charging up his Stun Ray. Tatanga glared angrily at Peach. "I can do this." Peach said. "I can do this." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Okay, Tatanga! Catch me if you can!" She shouted, opening her eyes again. Tatanga released his Stun Ray. Peach dodged behind a pillar. Tatanga readied to fire his laser. Peach hid behind Tatanga's throne and Tatanga fired his laser. The laser hit the throne and destroyed it. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" Peach laughed tauntingly. "Jerk!" Tatanga hissed, running at Peach with his Stun Ray ready. Peach landed a punch in Tatanga's face, sending the fiend flying back. The pink-clad princess laughed triumphantly, placing her hands on her hips. Tatanga released his Stun Ray and it hit Peach in the leggs. Peach collapsed. "ACK!" She screamed. Peach landed on her face. "Ouch." She complained.   
  
"Hahahaha!" Tatanga laughed evily. "Now that I have the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Princesses of Sarasaland and the Mushroom Kingdom, I am INDESTRUCTABLE!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" He spent five minutes laughing, pausing every now and then to take a breath. "Look, you're not indestructable if you keep laughing like that." Peach pointed out. "SILENCE!" Tatanga commanded. Peach tried to move her legg, but it was still paralized. "Nice going, Toadstool." Daisy grumbled, glaring. "Don't start with that again." Peach hissed, trying to twitch her fingers, but to no avail. "You didn't do anything, either." Suddenly, the doors banged open.  
  
"Tatanga! You're going down!" The figure standing in the doorway shouted. The figure ran into the room and head-butted Tatanga. "BIRDO!" The two Princesses screamed. "Sorry 'm late!" Birdo apoligized, winking. "Hey, Princess Peach, got any Mega 'Shrooms?" Peach rolled her eyes. "Yes." She said. "Toss me one." Birdo said. Peach glared. "I'm PARALIZED, here!" She shouted. "If you were paralized, you wouldn't be able to talk." Birdo pointed out. Peach concidered it for a while. "But why can't I move then?" She demanded. "It's a figment of your imagination?" Birdo suggested. "That's STUPID, pinky!" Peach shouted, trying to stand up so that she could look more fierce. "How could my being paralized be....a....figment....of my.....imagination?" The Mushroom Princess realized that she had her hand out infront of her, and that she was now standing upright. "I---------YAHOO!" Peach screamed joyfully. "But, didn't he shoot me with a Stun Ray?" Birdo grinned. "This machine is a mockery of the Mario Mechs design." She explained. "It just shoots balls of light that do nothing but knock someone down." Peach grinned and turned to Tatanga. She handed Birdo a Mega Mushroom and Birdo ate it. The two Mega-heroines ran at Tatanga and kicked him down. Birdo spat eggs at him and the robot exploded.   
  
Tatanga let out an annoyed scream. He then ran at the two heroines, ready to punch them. Peach dodged, but Birdo fired three eggs at him. Tatanga went flying back and hit the wall. "Ouch!" He shouted, standing up again. Peach kneeled over her sister while Birdo kept Tatanga down. "Daisy! You've got to get up!" She pleaded. "Please?" Daisy didn't say anything. "Jerk." Peach grumbled. "I'll give you a Mega Mushroom if you help me." She offered, holding out a Mega Mushroom. Daisy didn't reply. "Fine. Be that way." Peach stood up again, still holding the mushroom. Suddenly, the mushroom was pulled out of her hand. Peach whirled around to see who had taken the mushroom. "Oh my goddess...." She gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. 


	7. The Reunion

The seventh chapter, The Reunion  
  
There, stood a mega-alized Daisy, smiling. "Why, thank you, Peach." She laughed. "Now, are you gonna help me or what?" Peach asked, grinning. "No, I'm going to let Tatanga get away with this." Daisy replied sarcastically. "Alright. I guess I get all the credit then." Peach said. "Enough joking!" Tatanga shouted. He threw a rock at the two princesses, but Birdo destroyed it with her egg. "Like rocks can hurt me!" Peach laughed, jump kicking Tatanga. Daisy punched Tatanga in the stomach while Birdo fired eggs at the fiend. Suddenly, Tatanga started to fade away. Peach and Daisy stood, surprised. Birdo slowly backed away. Out of the three of them, none of them saw Magikoopa hovering over head, waving his wand and commanding Tatanga to disappear. Then, both Magikoopa and Tatanga vanished into thin air, leaving the three heroines standing, staring at where Tatanga used to be.   
  
*****  
  
In a strange, dark, dreary lair, Magikoopa was infont of a familiar, crowned fiend. "Your highness," Magikoopa began. "I have managed to bring Tatanga back, but he will not be able to fight any longer until we are able to repair him." The royal fiend cackled. "They believed that it was actually him. Everyone knows that Mario defeated Tatanga a long time ago." Magikoopa nodded in agreement, grinning. The fiend floated further into the darkness. "I doubt that they will fair so well against this next attack. Heheheh." He began cackling maniaclally.  
  
*********  
  
Peach suddenly remembered Mario and Luigi. "Mario! Mario! Luigi! Wake up!" She shouted, whirling around and falling to her knees beside them. She waited a moment. "Wake up, darnit!" She shouted, slapping Mario in the face. "Ouch!" Mario shouted, sitting up and putting a hand to his face where Peach had slapped him. The pink-clad princess grinned and put her hands on her hips. "You finally woke up." She commented. "What'd I miss?" Mario asked. "Alot." Peach laughed. "You missed Birdo, Daisy and I defeat Tatanga." She stood up. "Now, wake up your brother and let's get going back to the Mushroom Kingdom." She turned around. "Daisy, Birdo, are you two comi--" But Birdo and Daisy were gone. "Hey, where did they go?" Peach wondered aloud, looking around the stone dungeon. "Well, we should head back to the Mushroom Kingdom anyway." Mario said. Peach nodded. She was actually quite sad to see that Daisy and Birdo were gone.  
  
***********************************************  
  
The two heroes and one heroine-princess were heading across the field. "Wait up!" A voice shouted. The three of them turned simultaneously to see Yoshi, Birdo and Daisy! "Daisy!" Peach gasped. Daisy grinned. "You weren't going to the Mushroom Kingdom without me, were you? I just went with Birdo a find a pay phone in Tatanga's castle where we could call Yoshi." She explained. "Really, sis, you are thoughtless." Yoshi walked over to Mario, Peach and Luigi. Mario and Peach mounted Yoshi. "Drat. I HATE doing this." Yoshi grumbled to himself. Daisy grinned and put a sadle on Birdo. She mounted Birdo and held the reigns. She put her head high in the air before saying, "Well, Luigi, aren't you coming?" Luigi mounted Birdo behind Daisy and the six of them rode off into the Sun set in a dramatic fasion. But is this the end?  
  
"I can't see a bloody thing in this Sun set!" Peach whined. "Eh, shut up." Yoshi muttered. "I have to carry you two fat humans. Really, Princess Peach, you must've gained some weight since the last adventure." Peach looked annoyed and dug her high-heel into Yoshi's legg. "Ouch! What was THAT for?!" Yoshi demanded. "You know." Peach said. She smiled triumphantly and continued riding towards the Mushroom Kingdom.   
  
When they reached the moat, they heard excited shouts. "Lower the draw bridge!" A Toad yelled. "Princess Peach is back!" Then, they heard, "How do I know this isn't a trick?!" It was he same guard that wouldn't lower the draw bridge for Birdo. Then, there was a loud thudding noise from the palace and the draw bridge lowered. The guard was on the floor, twitching. The toad that had called for him to lower the gate held a rolling pin in his hand. "I just had to nudge him a little." The toad explained to the six of them. Birdo was shaking with laughter. "I hate that guard." Was all she could say. The heroes and heroines dismounted Yoshi and Birdo and the six of them walked across the draw bridge.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
There was a large ceremony to welcome Peach back. Even Wario and Waluigi were there, making Daisy suspicious. *What're they up to?* Daisy wondered. Everyone was gathered around Peach. "Peach! I'm so sorry I mistreated you! We really do love you!" Mario told her. "It's great to have you back." Luigi stated. Yoshi and Birdo nodded with agreement. Toad and Toadette hugged Peach's leggs tightly. Peach laughed and patted them on the heads, while trying to pry them off. Daisy was in the back of the large crowd. Wario and Waluigi snuck up behind her. Waluigi gave her a push and Daisy went flying forward, landing infront of Peach. "Daisy!" Peach exclaimed. Daisy glanced over her now bandaged shoulder (From her fight with Tatanga. Before the ceremony, Toadette bandaged up her shoulder.) to see Wario and Waluigi laughing. "I....uh...." Daisy stammered. "....hope that you....uh....get well soon." Daisy leaned forward and hugged her sister. Then the Sarasaland Princess turned around and sprinted home.  
  
THE END  
  
?  
  
The credits begin to roll as maniacal laughter echoes throughout the theater........  
  
Author:Heather Wianur  
  
Characters:  
  
Princess Peach................................Peach Toadstool  
  
Princess Daisy................................Daisy Toadstool  
  
Mario................................................Mario Mario  
  
Luigi..................................................Luigi Mario  
  
Wario................................................Wario Wario  
  
Waluigi.............................................Waluigi Wario  
  
Toad.................................................Toad Shroom  
  
Toadette...........................................Toadette Shroom  
  
Yoshi.................................................Yoshi Yoshi  
  
Birdo..................................................Birdo Birdo  
  
King Bowser.....................................Bowser Koopa  
  
Bowser Jr...........................................Bowser Koopa Junior  
  
Guard..................................................Shroomy Mush  
  
King Tatanga....................................Kray Z. Feend  
  
Sniffit..................................................Sni Fitt  
  
Mushroom Queen.............................Flora Toadstool  
  
Mushroom King................................Mushy Toadstool  
  
  
  
Music  
  
Adventure music by Shroom E. Mush  
  
Drama music by Elvin Gadd  
  
Romance music by Mush E. Shroom  
  
Humor music by Sni Fitt  
  
Featuring "Shroomy Action Packed" by "The Hard-core Shroomies"  
  
The following characters and ONLY the following characters belong to Heather Wianur:  
  
Kray Z. Feend, Sni Fitt, Shroomy Mush/the irritating guard, Flora Toadstool/Mushroom Queen, Mushy Toadstool, Tatanga's guards, Heather Wianur, "The hard-core Shroomies", Shroom E. Mush, and Mush E. Shroom.  
  
All other characters are owned by NintendoTM. Oh, and I don't own Nintendo.  
  
Preview:"Daisy Kart":  
  
"Peach and Daisy may have accepted the fact that they are sisters, but that doesn't nessesarily mean that they LIKE eachother now. When Daisy is stuck racing with her sister in the Mushroom Grand Prix, they're going to HAVE to learn to like eachother, or they will suffer the consequences. Will Daisy be able to solve the mystery of the threatening letter before someone gets kidnapped again? Or will the mysterious fiend capture Princess Peach and rule the Mushroom Kingdom? Find out in Peach Party's all new sequal:DAISY KART!"  
  
COMING THIS SUMMER  
  
(Rated PG for violence.) 


	8. Thank you's, et cetera

Thank you's, et cetera:  
  
Kitty Horse:Thank you for reviewing and not yelling about my mistake.  
  
Tsukino no Ai:Thank you for the kind review. It really kept me going on the last chapter.  
  
Bryan Larson:Thank you for continuously reviewing! Daisy Kart might be a little slower paced than Peach Party, but I'll try to add as much of Waluigi and Wario as I can for you. Thanks again!!!  
  
Poeman:Thanks for the review! I'm glad you got the jokes.  
  
Punisher 2002:Yeah! Girl Power! Aces on that review.   
  
I didn't get many reviewers, but if I see another one, I'll post them here. All in all, thanks for reviewing and cheering me on. I hope that you'll all read Daisy Kart. By the way, remember when Daisy promised to help Bowser sabotage Peach? ......Just wondering. (Mischievious grin)  
  
Sources:I got inspired by alot of the Peach and Daisy fanfictions. I will list as many as I can think of:  
  
How Double Dash! Works by Toomai:It inspired me for the sequal, Daisy Kart.  
  
Falling Ztar/The Princess Daisy Adventures by Some Random Girl:This story is really cool. It inspired me for Daisy's part in this story.  
  
Daisy's Life, Pure and Simple by Birdo-Yoshi 115:This story inspired me for Bowser's part in the story.  
  
The Big Adventure in Sarasaland by Indigo-the-Cat:This story inspired me for the combination of humor and action AND adventure.  
  
Mario Tennis: MKA by Neo Nintendo:When WILL you update? The humor was really good and gave me the inspiration to add lots of crossover jokes.  
  
Nintendo World: A Tale of Two Sisters by Mr-Mcd2k3:I can't believe you cancelled it! The relationship between Peach and Daisy (i.e.:Their arguments and fights) inspired me for Peach and Daisy being together alot.  
  
Peach and Daisy in Corona Mountain by Chaolin:The humor was really good and also gave me some ideas for the humor.  
  
Character inspirations:  
  
The portrayal of Daisy was inspired by Some Random Girl's Daisy Fanfiction and also Mario Party 5.  
  
The portrayal of Peach was inspired by Mario Party 4, and the fact that Peach is so commonly underestimated.  
  
The portrayal of Bowser was inspired by Birdo-Yoshi 115's Daisy fanfiction and Mario Party 4.  
  
The portrayal of Mario was inspired by Mario Party 2 and the fact that Mario is overrated.  
  
The portrayal of Luigi was inspired by a picture that I found at "The Mushroom Kingdom" website from their SSBM Photo Album.  
  
Crossovers:  
  
The Legend of Zelda:Majora's Mask: Peach's room is almost identical to Link's room in the Stock Pot Inn and she can hear the Song of Storms from next door.   
  
Mario Party 2:Peach visits each of the different board maps, with the exception of Bowser Land.  
  
Mario Party 4:Bowser and Baby Bowser are playing Darts of Doom.  
  
Mario Party 5:Many of the Bowser Mini-Games are in this fanfiction.  
  
Maniac Mansion:Daisy is trapped in Bowser's dungeon and meets the kids from Maniac Mansion. She also gets out of the dungeon the same way as you do in the game.  
  
There are probably others, but I can't remember them all. Please remember to read Daisy Kart!! Thank you!!  
  
--Heather Wianur. 


End file.
